Harvest Moon Scream
by WriterJ
Summary: There is a killer in Flowerbud village! Read the parody to Scream in the HM world!


SCREAM- THE ORIGIONAL!  
THE REMAKE OF THE FIRST SCREAM STORY  
  
WRITTEN BY: JOHN  
DATE: January 2-3 2002  
  
RATED PG-13  
  
--------------SCREAM---------------------  
  
Jack sits in his house. It has just become dark outside. He sits on the couch and watches TV the phone rings.  
  
Jack: Hello?  
Killer: What's your favorite scary movie?  
Jack: Who are you?  
Killer: hehehehe  
Jack: Can i order 2 cheese pizza's please?  
Killer: Im outside the house Jack.  
Killer: I am going to get you TONIGHT!  
Jack: What, dont! please!  
  
Outside the front door Jack hears a knocking he walks over to get his axe and then he moves closer to the door he starts to turn the knob then he swings the door open and hits the man with hus axe.  
  
Jack: Die you sick freak!  
Jack: Bastard!  
Carpenter: Owww my head i think i have a concussion owww.  
Jack: Carpenter? were you at my front door in a twisted plot to kill me?  
Carpenter: NO way Jack, I just wanted to ask for some wood.  
Jack: Oh sorry about that, you want me to get a bandaid?  
Carpenter: No thats okay.  
  
(jack goes to get the wood)  
  
Jack: Its a bad storm out there isnt it?  
Carpenter: Sure is.  
Jack: Here;s the wood.  
Carpenter: Thank you.  
JAck: See ya later....maybe.  
  
Jack goes back onto the couch looking for any sudden movement but finds nothing. He hears another knock on the door. HE goes over again thinking it is the carpenter and opens the door.  
  
Jack: Hello.  
  
A figure flies into the house and lands on Jack punching him and hitting him.  
  
KareN: Hey whats up Jack?  
JAck: was that really necessary?  
Karen: .....no  
Jack: What do you want?  
Karen: Do you have any extra fish?  
JAck: No dont got any.  
Karen: Okay ill head out then.  
JAck: Wait!  
Karen: what is it?  
Jack: I got a phone call saying a guy is going to kill me?  
Karen: Really? Maybe i should stay here and show him a lesson.  
Jack: okay lets watch TV.  
  
BOth of them go back onto the couch and they start watching scream.  
  
Karen: I love this movie!  
Jack: .......  
Karen: Did you hear that?  
Jack: What?  
Karen: The door, someone is at the door.  
Jack: ill get it.  
Karen: no i will  
  
Karen goes to the door and opens it. The man in the scream mask is at the door holding up a knife.  
  
Karen: Oh, you must be going around for charity?  
Killer: uhhhh  
Karen: Hey jack you have any money?  
Jack: no.  
Karen: Sorry we dont have anything.  
(the killer is about to stab karen)  
Karen: HEY!  
Killer: ????  
Karen: You are the actor from scream?!  
Killer: well....  
Karen: Can i have your autograph?  
(writes on a piece of paper)  
Karen: Thanks!  
(the killer is about to come in and karen closes the door in his face and the killer falls over.  
  
Karen: Well that was strange.  
JAck: I dont know about you but im going to sleep.  
(lays on the couch)  
Karen: Okay ill save you if anyone runs in and tries to slaughter us.  
Jack: okay....  
  
Jack lays there while the movie is still playing and eventually falls asleep. Then while Karen is watching the movie the killer comes in from the window and stabs karen and she falls over and the killer runs out.  
  
Jack: i need something to drink  
(gets up and see's karen on the floor)  
Jack: Karen, did you get into my wine? Oh well....  
(gets some milk and realizes she was stabbed)  
Jack: OH my god!  
(the killer jumps in the window again)  
  
Killer: Im going to kill you and your little dog too! (points at the dog)  
Jack: Nooooo!  
(the dog jumps on the killer and bits his nuts off and runs around with them)  
Killer: Hey! I need those (chases the dog)  
Killer: That is not a chew toy!  
Killer: YOu have no idea where those have been!  
(while he chases the dog jack slams a shovel over his head and the killer falls to the floor)  
  
Jack: I need to call the police!  
(gets the phone and dials, it is nearly dawn now)  
Jack: Hurry get to my house!  
(JAck turns around and discovers the killer missing)  
Jack: NOOOOOOOOO  
  
(Harris and the mayor knock on the door yelling)  
  
Mayor: JACK?  
Harris: You in there?  
(JAck opens the door)  
Jack: The killer escaped, he was right there!  
Mayor: Dont worry he is probably right under our noses.  
  
As JAck and the mayor walk down the street a phone and a mask fall out of the mayors coat and then jacks looks at the mayor)  
  
THE END, OR IS IT?????????????  
  
-----------SCREAM-------------  
  
Written by: John 


End file.
